Dipsters
Bio: Description Dipsters are a set of seven Monsters that each only play typically one note of the musical scale, hence the names Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La and Ti. All of these seven monsters were released in the 1.4.2 update. They pop up from the ground each time they sing a note and every note is a "dip," singing a certain pitch depending on what their name is. They also have different natural items on their heads. These Monsters are all unlocked at Level 10. Song All the Dipsters sing "dip," but with differing pitches depending on which Dipster they are. Do typically sings at the root (first note) of the scale, Re typically the second note of the scale, Mi typically the third note of the scale, Fa typically the fourth note of the scale, Sol typically the fifth note of the scale, La typically the sixth note of the scale, and Ti typically the seventh note of the scale. The Dipsters behave like handbells, where one sings each note; each Dipster being a different bell. Dipster Notes on Different Islands Dipsters don't stay on the same note on every island. Instead, they follow their respective Natural Island's key and sing their respective pitch associated with their note type. Here is a list of island keys. Buying Dipsters cannot be bred. Instead, Dipsters are bought with Keys, which can be earned as a gift from a Friend, Daily login bonus or from buying keys from the Store. By default, all players start with 3 . Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters The food per level is the same for all Dipsters. Name Origin The name Dipster is a portmanteau of Dip (what they sing) and monster. Other quotes Costumes Yay Dipstersyay2019updated.png|Yay 2019 In December 2019, the Dipsters became little Christmas decorations. Do was a present, Re was a Christmas bow, Mi was a stocking, Fa only had snow on it, Sol had snow on its head as well as 2 candy canes, La had a snowman’s head on it and Ti had the top of a Christmas tree with a yellow star on top. Notes * Unlike Glowbes (which, although technically monsters, are more like decorations), Dipsters have almost all the properties of actual Monsters. The main difference is that up to ten of a certain type of Dipster can be placed on an island (almost unlimited for most Monsters, minus bed consumption) and that all Dipsters consume no beds at all. * Dipsters are currently the only monsters you can buy with Keys. * Dipsters can be bought on any Natural Island, Fire Haven, Fire Oasis and Ethereal Island. * Dipsters cannot be placed on Gold Island when fed to level 15. If this is tried, a warning will appear on the screen that reads, "This monster doesn't want to be on Gold Island!" * Dipsters take as much feeding as a Quad Element Monster. Please see the Feeding article for more details. * Dipsters don’t have any Monster Likes, all 4 likes are decorations. * All seven Dipsters share the same earning rate and maximum income at each level and at a certain Happiness. * An explanation as to why Dipsters take up no beds may be because they live underground. * Originally, muted Dipsters hid in the ground; no "ZZZ's" came out. Now, there is a hole in the ground with rests floating out (like all the other monsters). * To have one of each Dipster on each Natural Island (excluding Mirror Islands), you would need 108 . * When any Dipster pops out of the ground, little dirt particles can be seen flying out from the hole. * The Dipsters slightly resemble the Diglett Pokémon. * Legendary, Dipster, Mythical, Magical, and Seasonal elements are the only Elements that are canon, but have no Celestial associated with them. * Since “ Do “ appears twice on the musical scale ( the first and last note ), the Dipsters order ends with Ti. * On 3/14/18, in the 2.16.0. Update, Dipsters were added to Ethereal Island. * The Dipsters are the only 1x1 monsters on Ethereal Island (excluding Glowbes). * The reason why Dipsters need Keys to be bought is to unlock "tiny doors in the Dipsters' tunnel system." Link here. * The same post almost shows Ti's legs (or anything they have (if they have any)), but they are covered by the MSM logo. *Dipsters have been discounted once, from 18th January 2019 to 21st January 2019. Link. They have been discounted the same way from 18th April 2019 to 21st April 2019. They were discounted again in the 2019 Anniversary Month event *If you tap the Dipster within its description, it’ll pop out of its hole and hide back. **The same is not true with the Market and the Fabled Book of Monsters. *When the Dipsters were first released on Fire Haven in Version 2.3.4, they were bugged and would immediately pop up and in without and animation. This was later fixed a week later. Category:Monsters Category:Dipsters